


"Boke Hinata Boke"

by BokeZeynapBoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokeZeynapBoke/pseuds/BokeZeynapBoke
Summary: Hinata gets in a car accident and it effects the whole Karasuno volleyball team. Kageyama who couldn't handle his death finds himself in the mental hospital. overall sad story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	"Boke Hinata Boke"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad or short, I kinda of just came up with the idea and wrote it.

After volleyball practice everyone parted ways to go home. That day was like any other day and there was nothing different or special about it, not yet. Hinata got on his bike as he waved goodbye at Kageyama and pedaled away towards his house on the mountains. Kageyama waved back, knowing that he would see Hinata tomorrow.

Hinata cycled up the mountain as fast as he could so that he could get home as soon as possible and eat dinner. Practice always left him hungry and wondering what he was gonna have for dinner. The road to his house was usually empty and at night there were nearly no cars on the road. Hinata had forgotten the little flashlight he attached onto his bike at home that day and so he hoped that there wouldn't be any cars coming down the mountain. Hinata's parents and Natsu were on vacation and were planning on coming back next month since there was only one plane that flew between the two cities and it only flew once a month. Hinata remembered that and suddenly felt really stupid because he had forgotten to get himself dinner. Since there was no one home, Hinata bought dinner for himself every night before cycling up the mountain. He thought about turning back but remembered about yesterday's leftovers so he kept going. 

Hinata noticed how pretty the city looked from the road at night and slowed down. He kept slowly cycling up the mountain while looking at the view, it was fascinating, so fascinating that he couldn't take his eyes away, especially when he really should've. The moment Hinata heard a loud horn, his head turned towards the car in an instant, but it was too late. Hinata felt the impact of the fast car crashing into him and shouted out in pain, while the driver was barely able to step on the brakes and stop the car. The driver tried to wake up the now unconscious and covered in blood Hinata, but he didn't get a response so he put him in his car's backseat and drove straight to the hospital. The hospital wasn't close since they were on a road that was going up into the mountains but the driver went as fast as he could to rush the now nearly dead high schooler in his backseat to the hospital. They arrived and the driver carried Hinata inside and shouted for help. Some nurses and doctors saw Hinata and ran over there. They laid Hinata on a stretcher and brought him to a hospital room. The driver was taken back to the police station to explain what had happened.

A few hours later Hinata woke up and found himself in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and casts while being hooked onto several IV drips. He saw the nurse who was impatiently waiting for him to wake up. When the nurse turned around and saw that Hinata was finally conscious, she called out to the doctors and several people came rushing in. Hinata asked them what had happened. The nurse told him that he was hit by a car and had to get emergency surgery for it. Hinata looked at his body as best as he could and asked the nurse how many bones he had broken. The nurse paused for a second, as if counting up to a high number and said that he had broken both arms, a few ribs and had injured his neck. When Hinata asked about his legs, the nurse looked down and told him that they were shattered after he got ran over by the car. Apparently he had suffered a concussion when he hit his head on the road but that didn't have that much of an effect on how he was now. 

Hinata turned towards the person who he thought was the main doctor and asked him if he was ever going to be able to play volleyball again. The doctor looked at him in the eyes and told him that he probably won't and that they didn't even know whether or not he would be able to walk again. Hinata started crying and all of the doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Hinata all alone. The doctors had notified Hinata's parents and school about this accident. His parents couldn't do anything since they weren't going to be able to return to Japan before next month. His school thanked them for being notified and didn't say anything else.

*a week later*

After thinking about it, Kageyama finally asked Ennoshita why Hinata wasn't showing up to school or to volleyball practice. Ennoshita looked at the ground and told everyone to gather around him. He told them that he had an announcement to make. He told everyone that Hinata had gotten hit by a car last week and that he won't be showing up to volleyball practice or school any time soon. Everyone looked horrified and extremely sad. (Yes, even Tsukki was sad.) Kageyama was the one who was shocked the most and Yachi started crying. Kageyama asked to be excused and went to the club room. Right after he closed the door and locked it, he collapsed onto the ground. The fact that Hinata was hit by car took him by surprise. He started uncontrollably crying, crying like he had never cried before. Kageyama decided that he would visit Hinata once he had built up the courage to do so.

*two weeks later*

Hinata was still in the same annoying hospital room, laying in the same boring old hospital bed. The doctors had told him that he was getting better but Hinata still couldn't feel or move his legs, he was afraid of the worst. The doctor walked into Hinata's room just like he did every day for his daily check up. Hinata once again asked the doctor if he knew whether or not he was going to be able to walk after his legs finally healed. This time the doctor looked at Hinata in the eyes and with a serious face he told Hinata that he won't be able to walk ever again since his legs were too broken and even if they were to heal, they would still be too weak to walk on and would probably shatter once again.

Hinata felt as if he had lost his entire life. He wasn't going to be able to play volleyball anymore, but more importantly, he wasn't going to be able to jump anymore. His life lost all meaning and Hinata's eyes became dull. Hinata felt emotionless just laid there. After the doctor walked out of the room, he just felt helpless, useless, lifeless. He felt as if he didn't have to live anymore, and even if he did, he would just be a waste of space. 

So he took one of the books that a nurse had given him to read in his free time and he threw it at the window. The glass was broken into pieces. Hinata crawled out of bed, unable to use his legs, he crawled towards the window and looked out and down. He was on the top floor of the hospital and the breeze felt great on his face. The moment a nurse opened the door to his room because of the loud noise, Hinata decided that it was time to let go and crawled out of the window, slitting his wrist on the broken glass of the window before falling multiple stories down onto the pavement right in front of the hospital entrance. 

Kageyama had finally built up enough courage to go visit Hinata. He had even bought him flowers and a get well gift along with Hinata's favorite type of volleyball to spike. He took a deep breath and turned the corner to the entrance of the hospital. Before he could take another step towards the hospital, his whole body froze, dropping the get well chocolates, the volleyball and the flowers. Hinata was laying in front of the hospital entrance in his own puddle of blood while looking lifeless. 

Kageyama could hear the nurses from what he assumed was Hinata's room shouting. His mind went blank, his mind couldn't process what had happened, his body froze. Kageyama finally snapped back to reality and ran towards Hinata's lifeless body. He suddenly started crying and didn't notice it until he heard the sound of tears hitting the pavement. He ran after the doctors and reached what he assumed was Hinata's room. He could hear all of the shouting. He put his hands over his ears, trying to block out all of the noises so that he could process what had happened. 

But he already knew and the doctor walking out of the room while looking down on the ground confirmed his suspicions, Hinata was now dead. He didn't want to accept it, it just didn't seem real to him. The boy who was lively and was jumping around everywhere a month ago was now lifelessly laying in a hospital bed in a regular hospital gown soaked in his own blood. Kageyama walked into Hinata's room, nurses and doctors shouted at him saying that he shouldn't be in there but Kageyama heard none of it. He just walked up to the bed where Hinata was now laying dead. He crouched down while holding the bed and started whispering Boke Hinata Boke. His tears wouldn't stop and none of the nurses wanted to touch him. He stayed like that until he passed out.

*a month later*

Kageyama had become mentally unstable after the loss of his volleyball partner. He had quit being a setter since his body wouldn't allow him to set for anyone else. Everyone else was sad at the loss of Hinata but they didn't show it as much as Kageyama. Everyone was also sad at the sight of Kageyama trying his best but failing. 

Kageyama couldn't handle it all and tried to commit suicide but was caught by his parents and brought to a mental hospital. Kageyama had started to see hallucinations of Hinata everywhere he looked and he would occasionally talk to them. His mental health became worse and worse to the point of having to stay next to a nurse at all times to make sure he didn't do anything. The rest of Karasuno's volleyball team kept playing but couldn't get into the nationals. 

The loss of Hinata had also effected Aone and Koganegawa from Date Tech, Kenma and Kuroo from Nekoma, Bokuto from Fukurodani and Oikawa from Aoba Johsai as well as the third years from Karasuno that had graduated last year. Karasuno's volleyball team would occasionally visit Kageyama in the mental hospital but would always feel sad at the sight of one of Japan's best setters sitting on his bed and talking to nothingness.

At night, Kageyama always whispered "Boke Hinata Boke" before going to sleep with Hinata laying right next to him, no-one told him that Hinata wasn't actually there anymore.


End file.
